


Il basilisco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eggpreg, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snakes, petrified
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Au: Fantasy!AuWhat if: Nami decide di creare un gruppo di moda per arricchirsiPrompt: 44. La Bella e la Bestia.
Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034423
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

La luce del sole filtrava nell'ufficio di Nami.  
‘Guarda qua" le disse Boa, posandole sulla scrivania delle foto.  
“Queste ritraggono le opere di quello scultore che ci ha contattato come ti avevo chiesto?” domandò Nami.  
Boa annuì e rispose: “Io accetterei. Sono di quelle opere che ti fanno rimanere immortale".  
Nami rimase senza parole. Ogni statua era unica, in pose naturali e spesso sorprese, come qualcuno che si vede fatta una foto di nascosto. Sembravano persone vere e i dettagli erano così realistici e numerosi da suscitare impressione. Persino le pieghe del vestito seguivano un fotorealismo disarmante.   
La più bella ritraeva un ragazzetto intento a leggere un libro della bella e la bestia, in bassorilievo aveva scavato una per una le lettere del testo e ricreato una raffigurazione grande una ‘pagina'.  
“Avverti le ragazze più meritevoli. Partiamo domani” disse Nami. “Poi contattalo. Fai lievitare il nostro prezzo e poi accetta".  
***  
“La montagna dicono essere popolata da un basilisco” disse Bibi.  
Robin la rimproverò: “Non dirmi che credi in queste frottole".  
“Io trovo siano leggende affascinanti” sussurrò Nami.  
< Soprattutto se alla fine verrò pagata profumatamente come promesso > pensò.  
Lo scultore rispose: “Vivo qui da tutta la vita. Se esistesse qualcosa di simile lo saprei”.  
Boa ridacchiò.   
“Non ho paura dei serpenti” scherzò.  
L'unica entrata per il villaggio scavato nella roccia dall'uomo era attraverso un cancello di metallo che venne chiuso dietro di loro.  
Proseguirono a salire per un'altra scalinata di pietra.  
Bonney non smise un attimo di mangiare.  
Khalifa la guardava con aria disgustata.   
Quando arrivarono, le donne rimasero a bocca aperta per ciò che aveva fatto il vecchio.   
Nonostante sapessero che aveva cesellato e scolpito una replica in pietra di un intero villaggio rimasero sbalordite dalla realizzazione più che fedele, semplicemente impeccabile.   
Loro erano lì proprio perché pagate come modelle.  
L'uomo cercava modelli per gli abitanti, per riempire quelle abitazioni perfette, ma vuote.  
Alle donne fu detto di stabilirsi e mettersi a proprio agio nel villaggio, e lui si sarebbe messo al lavoro a scolpire la prima statua non appena possibile. Prima di riposarsi nella sua villa, unica abitazione reale, suggerì loro di visitare la replica del santuario e di toccare l'uovo che si venerava al suo interno.   
Le giovani girovagarono nell’abitazione. Per quanto ampia, i mobili erano spartani e non v'era molto cibo. Annoiate e incuriosite si diressero insieme al santuario.  
Circondato da tre statue, c'era un uovo grande quanto due teste. A differenza di tutto il resto non sembrava essere fatto di pietra, era bianco, probabilmente di marmo, e sembrava un vero uovo, ma troppo grande.  
A colpire le sei straniere furono le statue intorno ad esso.  
Una era una donna nuda che sembrava stesse gemendo e stava seduta in cova su un grande uovo, questo di pietra. Un'altra era un uomo nudo sdraiato sulla schiena che cercava di espellere un grosso uovo che emergeva dal suo inguine. Il suo membro era orribilmente fuori posto per permettergli quel parto innaturale e la sua intimità erano due larghissime e gonfie labbra di carne. La terza sembrava incinta di qualcosa che s’intravedeva appena uscire dalla sua intimità spalancata mentre si sdraiava. Supposero che avessero come significato che l'uovo benedisse la fertilità.  
Più le guardavano e più si sentivano nervose, sudavano. Toccando l'uovo si sentirono anche gonfie e pesanti.  
Lasciarono il posto silenziosamente. Come sotto tacito accordo si diressero verso la scalinata che portava al cancello, ma il villaggio sembrava cambiato. Si era trasformato in un dedalo di viuzze, un labirinto soffocante.  
Ansia e senso di soffocamento crescevano.   
Non aiutava il fatto che continuassero a imbattersi in altre statue, tutte di natura stranamente erotica con delle uova.  
Si accorsero solo al ritorno della statua appesa sul tetto come una banderuola. Era conficcata per l'intimità ad una trave di metallo. Rappresentava un uomo con caratteristiche simili all'altro, ma con delle labbra di carne così enormi e titaniche da tenere dentro di sé l'intera trave che ricordava una coda di serpente. Il suo ventre rigonfio era molle come se avesse partorito. Aveva braccia e gambe spalancate, stravolto dall'estasi.  
Le statue ‘normali' di persone ben vestite e sorprese erano ammonticchiate in un capanno, con delle targhette con gli indirizzi dei compratori a cui sarebbero state spedite.  
Le giovani notarono che erano soprattutto soggetti maschili, mentre per le statue con le uova aveva prediletto giovani donne.  
Trovarono lo scultore a sbarrar loro il passaggio sulla scalinata.   
“Senta, non è da me rifiutare un compenso, ma… Con la mia agenzia aveva parlato di statue realistiche…”. Iniziò Nami.  
“Queste sono grottesche” ringhiò Khalifa.  
Bibi gemette: “Io non poso nuda".  
Fu come se la figura dello scultore esplodesse, mentre iniziava a mutare.  
Robin gridò, mentre le altre rimasero raggelate.  
La vera forma serpentina dello scultore sostituì la falsa forma umana. Il suo corpo era di colore marrone scuro e sembrava un serpente gigantesco.  
La creatura fissò le vittime con i suoi immensi occhi gialli, mentre queste riavendosi cercavano di correre verso il villaggio.  
I ventri delle giovani divennero grossi e gonfi, incinti, ma ad una velocità enormemente rapida e innaturale. Al contempo crebbe anche una dirompente eccitazione.  
Si persero nelle infinite viuzze, separandosi, mentre il serpente puntava Nami.  
Le ragazze respiravano affannosamente, rallentate.  
Anche i loro seni stavano diventando grandi e pesanti, avevano persino iniziato a creare macchie umide sui vestiti a causa della fuoriuscita di latte.  
I loro corpi erano accaldati e le loro intimità troppo sensibili iniziarono a gocciolare umide.  
Le gambe di Robin non la reggevano più.  
Alle sue spalle Bibi, le uniche rimaste in coppia.  
La camicia di Robin si era sollevata a causa del grosso ventre e fu costretta a slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
Si voltò verso Bibi che aveva iniziato a gemere in modo osceno.   
Bibi gridò: “Arriva qualcosa!”. La fessura del suo bassoventre si allargò in modo estremo, mentre il contorno diventava rosso e gonfio.  
Robin si ritrovò suo malgrado a gemere così forte da sembrare un latrato, mentre accadeva la medesima cosa alla sua intimità.   
Bibi vide che stava uscendo non un bambino, ma un enorme uovo di pietra. Sbuffò, gemette e ringhiò per la sensazione di sovraccarico. Allargò le gambe al suo massimo, il peso e l'inclinazione erano tali che l’uovo precipitò subito con un tonfo secco, rotolando ai suoi piedi.  
Emise un sospiro disperato e il suo corpo perse colore, rimanendo rigido in quella posizione, trasformandosi in una statua di pietra. I suoi vestiti scomparvero lasciando solo il suo corpo ignudo a formare la statua.  
Robin iniziò a dire terrorizzata: “No, no, no…”. Si pietrificò mentre l’uovo che usciva da lei era ancora a metà, rimanendo incastonato.  
Boa arrivò a sua volta all'apice. Iniziarono a colare effluvi e si ritrovò suo malgrado a spingere gemendo. L’uovo non vide la luce, la giovane si pietrificò prima. Il liquido scivolato dalla sua intimità trasformata divenne vetro. Anche i suoi vestiti svanirono.  
Lo stomaco di Khalifa era particolarmente enorme: non tutte le uova erano uguali, il suo era ragguardevole.  
Si era dovuta spogliare del tutto e, seduta a terra, tentava di liberarsi.  
L'uovo che cercava di uscire si è trasformato in pietra.  
Si sdraiò sul pavimento, le ginocchia piegate e il bassoventre sollevato.   
Ansimò per riprendere fiato e gridò di dolore e piacere mentre l'uovo le sfregava l’intimità dall'interno verso l'esterno, ondeggiando continuamente su e giù all'apertura, solo a malapena fuori. Le grida della donna divennero sempre più stridule mentre la costringeva a un orgasmo che non voleva, e proprio mentre la sua bocca si spalancava in un urlo orgasmico si trasformò completamente in pietra.  
Bonney rantolava strisciando contro i muri, da lei gocciolava liquido dando vita ad una scia. Ogni tanto si fermava e deponeva un uovo grande un pugno. Tornava a camminare e a lasciare la scia.  
Ai piedi di una torretta di guardia si piegò in avanti, coi glutei sollevati verso l'alto e le gambe divaricate.   
Iniziò a sparare uova da dietro e deporne davanti a ciclo continuo.  
Fu sopraffatta da un'emozione esplosiva. Smise di sparare uova di pietra ed iniziò a deporne tre molto grandi da davanti in una volta.  
Scivolarono fuori, ma mentre erano ancora in aria in procinto di cadere, legati alla sua intimità da lunghi filamenti, la donna divenne di pietra. I filamenti divennero di vetro e così il latte che zampillava dai seni sproporzionati, era totalmente ignuda.  
Il basilisco trovò Nami a gattoni sulle scalinate del tempio.

Con una mano sotto la gonna che teneva la sua intimità pulsante come per trattenerla. La sua faccia e le sue orecchie erano rosse per lo sforzo. Sembrava che stesse già partorendo, anche se il suo stomaco non era così grande e il suo uovo non lo era affatto.  
Il basilisco scivolò davanti a lei per guardarla in viso.  
“Ogni statua è uno splendido abitante.  
Ognuna in una posizione unica, ognuna con volti stravolti da estrema emozione" spiegò.  
Nami, tra gli ansiti, esalò:.  
"So-sono... ancora co-consapevoli?".  
"Non proprio. Sono ancora vivi, ma non possono ricevere nuovi stimoli in quello stato, quindi non direi che ne sono consapevoli. Qualunque cosa abbiano sentito e pensato in quel momento, continuano a sentire. Quegli orgasmi durano per sempre, congelati in quel momento esatto” rispose il basilisco.  
Nami gridò, partorendo un uovo più piccolo. Sentì una strana eccitazione pervaderla ed iniziò a covare l’uovo a gambe aperte. Si pietrificò in quella posizione con un'espressione beata.


	2. Pietrificato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpINK 2020  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Il personaggio è un mio Oc.  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 3 Scultura  
> » N° parole: 182

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: DIVE BY EBENEWOOD; https://www.deviantart.com/ebenewood/art/DIVE-649599999.

Pietrificato

L’uomo cercò di strisciare verso l’uscita, rosso in volto e ansimando. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e si guardava intorno con aria confusa.

< Io sono solo un fotografo! Io faccio delle foto, niente di più!

Come ho fatto a finire in questo? Non ha senso! Nessuno può finire in qualcosa di simile, dev’essere un maledetto incubo! >.

Si accarezzò l’addome, al cui interno si muovevano delle uova. Il suo ventre era rigonfio.

< Pensavo di aver trovato un grande artista! Non un pazzo furioso che si dedica alla magia nera! O qualsiasi altra cosa abbia utilizzato per richiamare simili orrori! >.

Strisciava di fianco alle innumerevoli statue che popolavano il villaggio fittizio, quasi tutte donne.

Fu scosso da spasmi e gemeva. Si dovette fermare a deporre il primo uovo.

Quest’ultimo era uscito solo per metà quando subentrò la trasformazione.

L’uomo si trasformò in una statua, ancora concentrato per lo sforzo e con gli occhi vitrei. La sua posizione era sessualmente ambigua. Accanto ai suoi piedi c’erano ancora i suoi occhiali, pietrificati a loro volta.

La scultura si confondeva in mezzo alle altre.


End file.
